


Different

by Smith_11



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Events, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Character Bashing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11
Summary: An alternate series of events that lead up to Kristy being kicked out of the club and Dawn being the new President. (A lot of Kristy bashing in this fic.) (An AU of the Netflix series)
Relationships: Dawn Schafer/Janine Kishi
Comments: 11





	1. Kristy's Great Mistake

Kristy felt the entire club spinning out of control, Stacey lied, Mary Anne spotted her spying, Claudia will stop being her friend again, and Louie ran away. She has to do something. She runs home and when she gets there, Louie is at the doorstep. Kristy felt relief, but she couldn't relax yet, she has something important to say to her club members.

At the next meeting, the other girls look at Kristy uneasily. Stacey felt a pit grow in her chest, Kristy glared at her and took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"After some recent events, I've decided to place some new rules into place," Kristy stated.

Claudia rolls her eyes, Mary Anne gulps, and Stacey looks at Kristy uneasily.

"One, we are no longer taking babysitting jobs from Watson, I don't care if we have to place fliers for it, we aren't babysitting his kids," Kristy stated.

Mary Anne looks at Kristy in disbelief. She really liked Karen and Andrew, and she couldn't believe Kristy is doing this. Claudia looks at Kristy emotionless, knowing what is happening like before. 

"Two, Stacey lied, she wasn't in New York, She was in her car with her parents, I saw her yesterday, so Stacey," Kristy turned to Stacey, "where were you?"

Stacey became silent, she couldn't get her words out. Kristy pressed on.

"Where were you?"

Stacey gulped and sighs, "The doctors…"

"For what?"

"Jesus Kristy, she said she was at the doctor's so she was at the doctor's," Claudia defended.

Kristy backed down, she sighs and sits in her chair. 

"Well, that's pretty much what I have to say, anyone else objects?" Kristy says.

The rest of the club members stay quiet, they don't know what to say. Claudia's room is filled with silence but was suddenly filled with sound after the phone rings. Mary Anne picks it up.

"H-hello... Babysitters Club," Mary Anne says, she listens to the woman on the phone and sighs. "Mrs. Keene needs a Babysitter this Wednesday, anyone free?"

"Art class," Claudia instantly says.

"Doctor appointment again," Stacey says. Kristy glared at her again.

"I'll take the job," Mary Anne writes in the notebook. 

As everyone began doing their own thing, Kristy began to smirk, she showed her control over the club, she was complete, but unknown to her, this change of events will change the lives of the Babysitters club forever.


	2. Claudia and the Big Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia and the other girls kick out Kristy and change the leadership in the Club.

The club was still on edge after what Kristy did, but of course, no one outside of the club knows what Kristy did. Kristy of course still wanted to know what secret that Stacey is trying to keep, she couldn’t really take any lying or secrets in the club. She still saw Stacey being secretive more than ever since the confrontation, so she did something that would change the course of the whole history and relationship of the club.

Claudia got a phone call in the middle of the morning, it was still night, she woke up and saw it was Stacey, Claudia answered it. 

“Stacey? What’s wrong?” Claudia asks.

“Have you seen what Kristy did to me?!’ Stacey yelled through the phone.

“You mean about before? I get you to have a private life, I won’t get into it, but what else did she do to you?” Claudia asked. Being a former friend of Kristy, Claudia knew what she can do, what did she do to Stacey? She got a link to google docs, she read it, and her blood boiled from what she read. “Kristy is kicking you out of the club?!”

“I was surprised just as you are, what can we do?”

“I know what we can do.”

The next day, Claudia showed Mary Anne the document that Kristy made of kicking Stacey out of the club, Mary Anne couldn’t believe her eyes, she didn’t know what to do, but Claudia did. They encountered Kristy privately to begin a very harsh conversation.

“Hey girls, and Stacey…” Kristy says looking at Stacey with a mean eye.

Stacey hides behind Claudia.

“Kristy, you don’t have to kick Stacey out of the club,” Claudia says. “She can have a secret and private life.”

“Not if it interferes with the club, so to remove any more problems, she isn’t in the club anymore, since it causes so much stress between everyone,” Kristy explains. 

“You can’t do this, it’s an abuse of power, you know what happens to Presidents who abuse their power?” Claudia asks Kristy.

“They get impeached?” 

“Exactly, raise your hand everyone if you wanna kick Kristy as her role as President and from the club,” Claudia stated.

Claudia, Mary Anne, and Stacey raised their hands. 

“You’re outnumbered,” Claudia stated.

“Fine! I’m kicked out of the club that I created, but don’t think that you can make the club last for a second without me!” Kristy yelled.

Kristy stormed off away from the girls angrily, Claudia turns to the two girls behind her.

“What can we do now? I don’t think I can handle Kristy now, we live right next to each other, I think she might harass me more like she-” Mary Anne tries to say, but she stops herself.

“Hey, it’s ok, I know it sucks, but she isn’t here right now, you can speak your mind now,” Claudia says.

“What you said, about the reason that you and Kristy stopped being friends, is it true?”

“It is true, she is way too bossy, but I never really had a problem with you Mary Anne. Stacey, since Kristy is kicked out of the club, I’m the President now, so you can come back in.”

“I don’t know, I mean, I wanna still be friends with you girls, but after what Kristy did, I don’t think I can even be in the same club that I got insulted in, but we can still hang out,” Stacey says. “I just don’t think I can be in the club, I’m sorry.”

Claudia hugs Stacey lightly, “I understand Stace, looks like it’s just us Mary Anne.”

After a few months, the Babysitter’s club came up slow, they still got jobs, but with the lack of members, they couldn’t take as many jobs as they did before.

Little did they know, someone was coming to Stoneybrooke to change the structure of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when I decided on a scenario on a new event in the show, so here it is. I hope you like it. More is coming soon.


End file.
